1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a storable exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to a folding treadmill.
2. Description of the Background
Exercise is a necessary element for human health. Walking on a treadmill is a common element in an exercise routine. Such walking increases heart rate, thereby providing a cardiovascular workout, while simultaneously strengthening the muscles of the lower body.
However, treadmills are often used in the home, rather than at the gym. It is desirable that such home-gym treadmills be capable of easy storage for convenience and to avoid the appearance of a cluttered home. It is for this reason that folding treadmills have gained in popularity. Currently, folding treadmills require a complex series of actions by the user to fold the treadmill, or the detachment of some parts which might become easily misplaced.
Additionally, a treadmill user may wish to exercise at a reverse incline (walking backwards uphill) to focus on a different muscle group. However, the ability to change the incline of a treadmill in such a manner also normally requires a complex series of actions or the detachment of parts. This difficulty in varying the inclination of a treadmill may be exaggerated where the variable incline treadmill is also a folding treadmill, which might add additional complexities and detachable parts.
Therefore, the need exists for a folding treadmill that can be folded in a simple manner by a user, and that may be capable of having its angle of inclination varied.